The present disclosure relates to a display device, and more particularly, to a display device receiving an image from a computer main body, and an image displaying method of the display device.
In general, a display device displays an image on a screen by processing a specifically formatted image signal transmitted from a video card of a computer connected to the display device, through a series of signal processes such as digital sampling and scaling.
That is, a computer system includes a computer main body providing an image signal, and a display device displaying an image according to an image signal transmitted from the computer main body.
In particular, a dual display device includes a plurality of display devices to use a plurality of image signals output from a computer main body. In this case, the image signals are output to thereby display images on the display devices, so that a computer user can carry out a multi tasking process such as simultaneous comparison, analysis, input, or edit of a plurality of documents. Thus, dual display devices are increasingly being used.
To set a typical dual display device, a dual display mode is set using a mouse or keyboard connected to a computer main body, whereby the computer main body transmits image signals corresponding to the set dual display mode, to display devices.
However, such a dual display mode can be set using only a mouse or keyboard connected to a computer main body. Thus, it may be difficult for unskilled users to set a dual display mode.